roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
APEX Automotive
|image1= |caption1= Apex Logo |type= Public |industry= Automobiles, Electronics |founded= 2012 |#members= 150 |key_people= Itzt, legally_blind |class_types= Performance, Luxury, Premium Cars |related= Oaken, APEXSPORT }} APEX Motors And Electronics is a global company and manufacturer that makes cars, car parts, and electronics. Currently, APEX has been doing great in the ROBLOX car industry, making 100,000+ buys on a few models. Currently, APEX's top sellers are the Deimos and Caprea on the conventional side; for luxury vehicles, the Oaken Tehama and Venice have seen the most sales. History APEX was founded in 2012 by legally_blind and during the company's original ownership, the 2016 AC was its most popular model with 1231 takes. They produced a range compact vehicles and pickup trucks- which have been replaced by Itzt-made models. The company also made electronics such as speakers and aftermarket car parts alongside their vehicle line. However, the electronics side, with its bestseller item, the Diamond only had 860 takes and it had already gone defunct by the time Itzt stepped in. In May 2017, ltzt took over the company until August 2017 to help it reform. Since the cars were better built under ltzt's ownership, sales skyrocketed- with the 2017 Oaken Tehama being its most popular model. This vehicle, as of January 14, 2018 had over 201 000 takes, more than 100 times the sales of the AC under legally_blind's ownership. Itzt later left the company from August 2017 to January 2018, as he had to focus on other vehicles and his own brand. At the same time, sales of some APEX models, such as the Caprea sedan reached over 90 000, ten times as much as the AC. Under Itzt, the company became one of the most successful public manufacturers in ROBLOX's auto industry. In fact, the Tehama for 2018.5 had over 264 000 sales, making it the biggest seller in APEX's history. On January 28, 2018, Itzt returned to APEX and the company took over Oaken Motor Group. Oaken's own group was shut down and moved to the APEX group. As a result, Oaken is now a division of APEX and produces their vehicles alongside the company's own lineup, under the Oaken logo. Today, they are the most popular fictional vehicle manufacturer on ROBLOX and are one of the few companies that survived into 2018. The company still touts itself as the home of ROBLOX's most successful cars, despite only having 150 members. For the 2018 and 2019 model years, APEX began to release fully electric cars onto the market after its prototype was sold off. The first model, the ultra-compact Trilogy was released in March 2018 for standard vehicles, entering APEX into the electric vehicle market. In June 2018, APEX will release the Etna under its Oaken subsidiary, giving zero emission options to ROBLOXians under ROBLOX's most popular auto manufacturer. In August 2018, APEX resumed production of electronic devices alongside its automotive sector, releasing the U-File USB drive with 16 gigabytes of space and a lifetime warranty. This was the first product in many years from its electronics division, showing the steps the company has taken to revitalize itself. Lineup (under legally_blind)- until 2017 Cars * APEX AC/Phobos * APEX Caprea (1st-2nd generation) * APEX Deimos * APEX DI SUV * APEX Boken Pickup Trucks * APEX Raider Lineup (under Itzt) Cars * Ultra Compact ** APEX Trilogy *Regular ** APEX Deimos (2018-present) ** APEX Caprea (2017-present) ** APEX AG Mañana Concept (discontinued) *Premium Sedans **Oaken Venice **Oaken Windsor **APEX Callisto (June 2018-present) *Sports **APEX Deimos AC (future) **Oaken Widow GT7 (discontinued) **APEXSPORT Deimos XR SUV *Oaken Crusader *Oaken Tehama *APEX Tridion Trucks * Pickup Trucks ** APEX Venator Subsidiaries Oaken Motor Group Main article: Oaken Motor Group In 2017, the Oaken division of released its first model, the Oaken Windsor- even though it had been in production since 2016 with the Crusader. Oaken only makes premium vehicles under their product line and is under the control of APEX. They also operate the company's Noble division, exclusive for the most elite owners of APEX and Oaken models. Current Models *Oaken Venice *Oaken Tehama *Oaken Crusader *Oaken Etna Future Models (In Development) *Oaken Windsor *Oaken Larkspur T APEXSPORT APEXSPORT is the performance division of APEX Motors & Electronics and will produce more performance-oriented vehicles. Their first model under Itzt, the Deimos XR hatchback is expected sometime in mid-2018, along with the Deimos AC to revive the old AC coupe. APEXSPORT is mainly involved with making aftermarket car parts- they have provided parts for vehicles built by other manufacturers. Did you know? * APEX has used various types of steering systems since 2012. Models under legally_blind have been known to run on Avanta's ATS, InSpare's SS3 and most recently, models made by Itzt run on InSpare's A-Chassis that underpins all current models. * The company's most popular electronic item, the Diamond was last recalled to have about 860 takes and was not as successful as the automotive side. * Many pre-Itzt models are still on sale even though they were succeeded. ---- Future Models APEX DX APEX Deimos AC APEX ComvanCategory:Company